Suki-Kirai
by Ao Yukihira
Summary: Bercerita tentang siswi bernama Shion, ia tidak mengerti apa itu cinta dan bagaimana rasanya. Tetapi jika berada di dekat Uchiha Itachi entah kenapa jantungnya berdetak sangat cepat bagaikan genderang perang padahal ia dan Itachi memiliki hubungan yang jelek /'Apakah ini yang mereka sebut dengan-'/Newbie, Itachi x Shion.
1. Shion sang Odile

"**Suki-Kirai"**

Genre : Romance and Drama.  
>Pairing: Itachi x Shion.<br>Disclaimare: Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

Warning : Gaje, Alur kecepetan,Typo bertebaran,OOC dsb.

**Summary :**

**Bercerita tentang siswi bernama Shion, ia tidak mengerti apa itu cinta dan bagaimana rasanya. Tetapi jika berada di dekat Uchiha Itachi entah kenapa jantungnya berdetak sangat cepat bagaikan genderang perang padahal ia dan Itachi memiliki hubungan yang jelek./'Apakah ini yang mereka sebut dengan-'/Newbie, Itachi x Shion.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Opening Song

_Suki Kirai  
>Kagamine Rin – Kagamine Len<em>

_._

_._

_._

_Start_

"_Ne, _Itachi "Ucap lelaki berambut Merah.

Merasa namanya dipanggil, pemuda yang dipanggil Itachi tadi menoleh ke arah dimana sang sahabat berada.

"Kenapa ?" tanya Itachi.

"Kau ini _gay _ya?"tanyanya.

_Bletak_

" _Ittai _"seru pemuda merah itu.

"Jangan mengada-ada Sasori ! "Seru Itachi kesal

"Habis, kau sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan perempuan kukira kau _gay_"Ujar Sasori.

"Aku bukan _gay _! aku-"

**BRUK**

Ucapan Itachi terpotong, ia menabrak seorang siswi. Siswi itu berambut kuning pucat, matanya bulat besar, pipinya tirus, bulu matanya lentik. Itachi terpana melihat siswi yang barusan ditabraknya.

'Cantik' batin Itachi

Siswi itu berdiri, membersihkan roknya yang kotor karna terjatuh. Ia mendogak menatap Itachi yang membeku di depannya kemudian melengos angkuh meninggalkan sang idola sekolah. Itachi segera tersadar dari kebekuan dan menoleh mencari sesosok siswi yang ditabraknya tadi. Begitu menemukan orang yang dicarinya, Itachi langsung bergegas menyusul siswi angkuh tadi meninggalkan Sasori yang heran akan tingkah sahabatnya yang tiba tiba menjadi aneh setelah bertabrakan dengan adik kelas angkuh itu.

"Hei gadis pirang yang ada disana, berhenti !" Seru Itachi membuat beberapa orang yang berada di koridor itu menatapnya.

Gadis yang dipanggil Itachi tak kunjung kunjung berhenti. Saat pundaknya dipegang Itachi barulah gadis itu menoleh.

"Aku minta maaf karna menabarakmu tadi"Ujar Itachi lalu menatap gadis itu.

"..."

"Siapa na-"

_Plak_

Dengan sedikit kasar gadis itu menyingkirkan tangan Itachi dari pundaknya. Mendapat perlakuan yang sedikit kasar dari gadis yang berada di hadapannya ini membuat Itachi terdiam.

"Bisakah kau tidak menggangguku? Dan jangan sentuh aku" Ucapnya datar.

"..."

Tap

Tap

Tap

Gadis itu melengos angkuh meninggalkan Itachi, Gadis itu tak peduli dengan beberapa siswa yang berada di koridor itu yang mulai membicarakan sikapnya terhadap Itachi.

_Plok_

"Kau sebaiknya jangan mendekatinya Itachi"Ujar Sasori yang sekarang sudah ada di sampingnya.

"Kau mengenalnya?"Tanya Itachi.

"Siapa yang tidak kenal Shion sang Odile, sikapnya yang angkuh kepada siapa saja serta kecantikannya yang menandingi Karin si model sekolah membuatnya disegani oleh seisi sekolah."Jelas Sasori, kini mereka berdua berjalan kembali menuju kelas mereka.

"Shion sang Odile?"Gumam Itachi.

"Dia dijuluki seperti itu karna ada rumor tentangnya yang pernah merebut pacar orang dengan kecantikannya itu"Jelas Sasori yang mendengar gumaman Itachi.

"..."

"Jika kau tertarik padanya maka-"

"Menarik"Kata Itachi.

"Hah?"

"Dia menarik aku ingin dia jadi milikku"tegas Itachi, seringai muncul di wajahnya.

"Itachi jangan gila! Kau ingin Shion jadi milikmu?!"Seru Sasori kaget.

Itachi mengabaikan Sasori yang heboh sendiri di sampingnya.

'Tunggu saja Shion, akan kubuat kau jatuh cinta padaku!' batin Itachi.

TBC

Hallo minna-san !

Yuki balik lagi dengan fict gaje ini.

Saya masih newbie jadi harap maklum kalau ada kesalahan , oh iya! Disini Shion saya buat lumayan Tsundere dan Itachi kayaknya lumayan OOC ya?.

Kritik dan Saran sangat diterima.

**Salam hangat , Yuki-chan.**


	2. Uchiha Itachi

"**Suki-Kirai"**

Genre : Romance and Drama.  
>Pairing: Itachi x Shion.<br>Disclaimare: Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

Warning : Gaje, Alur kecepetan,Typo bertebaran,OOC dsb.

**Summary :**

**Bercerita tentang siswi bernama Shion, ia tidak mengerti apa itu cinta dan bagaimana rasanya. Tetapi jika berada di dekat Uchiha Itachi entah kenapa jantungnya berdetak sangat cepat bagaikan genderang perang padahal ia dan Itachi memiliki hubungan yang jelek /'Apakah ini yang mereka sebut dengan-'/Newbie, Itachi x Shion.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Opening Song

_Suki Kirai  
>Kagamine Rin – Kagamine Len<em>

_._

_._

_._

_Start_

Shion menatap pintu kelas yang berada di hadapannya dengan serius.

_'Entah kenapa aku mempunyai firasat buruk' batin Shion_

Mengindahkan perasaan tidak enak yang dirasakannya ia berjalan memasuki kelas dengan tenang, ia memilih duduk di bangku yang berdekatan dengan jendela. Saat Shion duduk dengan tenang di bangku pilihannya mulai terdengar bisik bisik yang membicarakan tentang Shion.

'Ih, lihat itu ! Dia berlagak sok kalem biar para siswa tertarik dengannya'

'Dia angkuh sekali'

'Dengar – dengar, katanya saat SMP ia pernah merebut kekasih dari sahabatnya sendiri'

Shion yang mendengar bisikan bisikan dari 'setan' hanya diam lalu ia merogoh tasnya. Ia mengeluarkan novel 'Study in Scarlet' karya Sir Arthur Conan Doyle dari tasnya dan mulai membaca dengan tenang. Di matanya terpancar binar binar kesenangan saat ia membaca lembar demi lembar novel detektif itu. Saat tiba - tiba Shion dikejutkan oleh pertanyaan yang tiba – tiba mengintrupsi kegiatan yang sangat disukainya.

"Jadi kau menyukai novel detektif? Tidak kusangka" Ucap Itachi yang kini telah duduk di hadapan Shion

'Ah, dia pria yang menabrakku kemarin'batin Shion

"..."

"Jadi kau suka dengan novel detektif seperti Sherlock Holmes?" Tanya Itachi lagi

"..." Shion tetap mengabaikan Itachi

Hening

"Hei"Panggil Itachi lagi

"Bisakah kau diam?"Tanya Shion tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari buku yang ia baca.

Itachi tersenyum kecil setelah mendengar respon yang diberikan oleh Shion

"Apanya yang lucu?"Tanya Shion ketus

"Tidak, hanya saja wajahmu yang sedang marah begitu lucu dimataku"Jawab Itachi masih dengan seyuman kecil di wajahnya.

"Terserah"Timpal Shion

"..."

Hening kembali melanda kedua sejoli itu, terlihat Itachi sedang memikirkan sesuatu sedangkan Shion kembali membaca novelnya yang sempat terabaikan tadi. Itachi berdiri dan duduk di samping bangku Shion, Shion yang sibuk membaca novel tidak menyadari bahwa sekarang Itachi sedang berada di sampingnya. Itachi mengedarkan pandanganya ke seluruh penjuru kelas.

' _Yes, Aman ! ' batin Itachi_

"AH ! MINNA LIHAT ! DI KORIDOR ADA LEE MIN HO DAN SELENA GOMEZ ! " Teriak Itachi membuat seisi kelas gempar dan segera menuju ke koridor meninggalkan kedua sejoli yang masih duduk tenang di bangkunya. Teriakan menghebohkan milik Itachi berhasil membuat Shion tersentak dan segera menoleh ke arah Itachi, terlihat jeras guratan kekesalan di muka Shion karna teriak Itachi tadi.

"Bisakah kau-" Ucapan Shion terpotong

CUP

Disaat seluruh atensi kelas tertuju kepada kebohongan yang Itachi buat, Itachi dengan sengaja atau liciknya mencuri kesempatan untuk mengecup dahi Shion yang tertutupi rambut sedangkan sang korban kelicikan hanya bisa membatu di tempat.

2 Detik

3 Detik

10 Detik

"Ap-apa yang kaulakukan ?! " Seru Shion terkejut, wajahnya memerah bagaikan kepiting rebus sedangkan sang pelaku kejahatan (?) hanya menyeringai melihat reaksi dari sang korban akan perbuatannya.

'Ter_tangkap kau domba kecil' batin Itachi menyeringai kejam _

Ah, Shion mungkin kau seharusnya lebih berhati – hati.

**TBC**

.

.

.

Hallo, minna-san ! Saya kembali dengan membawakan cerita gaje bin aneh ciptaan saya ini.

Mungkin di cerita ini masih sangat amat banyak kekurangan oleh karena itu saya minta maaf sebesar-besarnya.

Saran dan Kritik sangat diterima oleh saya.

**Salam hangat , Yuki-chan.**


	3. Hangat

"**Suki-Kirai"**

Genre : Romance and Drama.  
>Pairing: Itachi x Shion.<br>Disclaimare: Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

Warning : Gaje, Alur kecepetan,Typo bertebaran,OOC dsb.

**Summary :**

**Bercerita tentang siswi bernama Shion, ia tidak mengerti apa itu cinta dan bagaimana rasanya. Tetapi jika berada di dekat Uchiha Itachi entah kenapa jantungnya berdetak sangat cepat bagaikan genderang perang padahal ia dan Itachi memiliki hubungan yang jelek /'Apakah ini yang mereka sebut dengan-'/Newbie, Itachi x Shion.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Opening Song

_Suki Kirai  
>Kagamine Rin – Kagamine Len<em>

_._

_._

_._

_Start_

"Ap-apa yang kaulakukan ?! " Seru Shion terkejut, wajahnya memerah bagaikan kepiting rebus sedangkan sang pelaku kejahatan (?) hanya menyeringai melihat reaksi dari sang korban.

TENG TENG TENG

"Ups, sudah bel aku harus kembali ke kelasku" Ucap Itachi

"Jangan melarikan diri kau _mesum_! " Seru Shion

"_Jaa ne, _Shion"

"_Kuso_ !" Raung Shion begitu Itachi sudah meninggalkan kelasnya tanpa rasa bersalah sedikitpun karna sudah menodai (?) kesucian pipi Shion.

/|\-_ Suki Kirai _-/|\

Shion POV

Apa-apaan sikapnya itu ? Menyebalkan sekali, kalau saja tadi dia tidak melarikan diri sudah aku lempar orang itu ke laut. Dan kenapa dia mendekatiku setelah perlakuanku padanya tempo hari lalu? Apa dia gila?Apa dia mempunyai maksud tertentu?Kalau iya, apa untungnya. Aku hanya gadis sederhana, tidak terlalu kaya, nilai akademik sedang-sedang saja, tidak terlalu baik jadi apa yang diinginkan orang itu dariku? Mungkinkah dia mencintaiku? Itu tidak mungkin ! Ah, kenapa juga aku memikirkannya! Lebih baik aku tidak memikirkannya saja itu hanya membuat kepalaku pusing dan semoga saja aku tidak bertemu dengan orang itu lagi.

Shion POV end.

TENG TENG TENG

Bel pertanda istirahat berbunyi dan para siswapun segera keluar dari kelas dengan semangat membara meninggalkan sang guru yang cengo ditempat karna perlakuan tidak sopan para muridnya.

'_Sakitnyatu disini' batin sang guru alay._

Guru alay itupun mulai beranjak dari kelas yang sekarang hampir semua penghuninya berada di kantin, seakan teringat sesuatu yang sepertinya tertinggal ia kembali masuk ke dalam kelas.

"Ah, Shion-san bisakah kau membantuku membawakan buku besar yang ada di meja ?" Seru guru itu meminta bantuan dari Shion.

Shion menatap sang guru lalu mengangguk pelan sebagai jawaban atas permintaan sang guru. Ia mengambil buku itu dan menyerahkannya kepada guru yang tadi sempat mengajar di kelasnya.

"Ini _sensei"_ kata Shion

"Bisakah kau meletakkanya di kantor guru tepatnya di meja dengan taplak berwarna biru? Saya masih ada urusan setelah ini"Pinta guru itu.

"Baik"Jawab Shion kalem.

Shion segera melakukan amanat yang diberikan sang guru, ia pergi ke kantor guru dan meletekkan buku besar itu di meja bertaplak biru sesuai dengan petunjuk yang sudah diberitahu gurunya.

'_Masih ada waktu lima belas menit untuk makan di kantin'Batin Shion_

Sesampainya Shion di kantin ia langsung melesat mencari makanan kesukaannya yaitu Strawberry shortcake yang mungkin masih belum habis terjual.

'_Itu dia ! Masih tersisa sepotong aku harus segera mengambilnya'batin Shion _

Sesaat setelah mendapatkan apa yang ia cari, Shion segera mencari tempat duduk yang masih kosong. Setelah mendapatkan tempat duduk, Shion segera melahap habis makanan yang sudah ia beli tadi dengan lahap seperti anak kecil.

'Enaknya'Batin Shion

"Apakah makanan itu sebegitu enaknya sampai-sampai kamu tidak menyadari keberadaanku hm?"Tanya Itachi yang sekarang duduk berhadapan dengan Shion

'Kami-sama ! Sejak kapan mahluk ini duduk didepanku?' batin Shion kaget

"Huh" Untuk menutupi kekagetannya Shion memasang muka pura pura marah di depan Itachi.

"_Are?_ Kenapa kau tiba-tiba marah padaku?" Tanya Itachi bingung.

"_Urusai _! " Jawab Shion

Shion yang sudah kesal setengah mati terhadap Itachi semakin lahap memakan _Strawberry shortcake _miliknya. Shion ingin cepat cepat pergi dari kantin daripada ia harus berakhir di Rumah Sakit hanya karna darah tinggi. Sedangkan Itachi ia hanya memperhatikan setiap gerakan yang dilakukan Shion, menurutnya semua gerak gerik Shion sangatlah lucu di matanya. Sampai mata Itachi berhenti di sebuah titik, di sudut bibir Shion terdapat cream kue. Itachi yang melihat itu refleks mengusapkan ibu jarinya ke sudut bibir Shion agar cream kue tadi hilang.

"Makan pelan-pelan jangan seperti anak kecil" Ujar Itachi sambil tersenyum geli.

Wajah Shion memerah akibat perlakuan Itachi tapi Shion segera menutupinya dengan tampang kesal akan perkataan Itachi alias _Poker Face_.

"S-siapa yang anak kecil ?! "Balas Shion sedangkan Itachi hanya terkekeh geli.

"Hei Itachi ! Kau disitu rupanya, Kurenai-_sensei _mencarimu tuh"Seru Sasori dari luar kantin menghentikan acara –atau perseteruan- antara Itachi dan Shion

"Aku akan kesana segera"Balas Itachi setengah berteriak.

"Nah, aku pergi dulu _imouto-chan _jangan kangen padaku ya " Ujar Itachi sambil mengacak rambut Shion lalu berlari kecil menyusul Sasori yang sudah meninggalkan kantin.

"Aku tidak akan kangen padamu dan juga aku bukan anak kecil ! "Seru Shion kesal

/|\-_ Suki Kirai _-/|\

**Zrash**

Hujan deras mengguyur sekolah Shion, terlihat ada beberapa anak yang masih setia berada di sekolah karna lupa membawa payung termasuk Shion. Ia sedang berdiri di dekat loker sepatu.

'_ck kenapa hari ini aku sial sekali'_ _dumel Shion_

"Yo"sapa Itachi yang kini sudah berdiri di samping Shion.

Shion menoleh, kemudian kembali menatap kedepan seolah tidak memedulikan seseorang yang tadi menyapanya.

"Kau juga lupa membawa payung ya?" tanya Itachi

"..."

"Kau tidak menelpon atau sms orang tuamu untuk dijemput?"tanya Itachi lagi

"Orang tuaku sudah tidak ada"Gumam Shion

"Maaf"kata Itachi

Shion hanya mengangguk kecil lalu melangkahkan kakinya keluar gedung sekolah, ia berniat menerobos hujan.

"Mau kemana?"Tanya Itachi

"Menerobos hujan sepertinya berhentinya masih lama"Jawab Shion

"Tunggu" Itachi menahan lengan Shion.

**Srek**

Itachi menyelimuti Shion dengan jaketnya.

"Pakai ini, mungkin kurang nyaman untukmu tapi pakailah untuk menerobos hujan"Ujar Itachi

"..."

"Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu sampai besok" Ucap Itachi kemudian berlari menerobos hujan.

Shion terdiam, pandangan matanya masih setia mengikuti bayangan Itachi dan sebuah senyum tipis terukir di wajah cantik Shion begitu bayangan Itachi lenyap dari pandangannya.

"Hangat" gumam Shion

_Tubuhnya menghangat seiring dengan hatinya._

**TBC**

.

.

.

**Balasan Review**

Kepada -san :

Terimakasih atas dukungannya, ini ceritanya sudah saya panjangin sesuai permintaan anda. Saya minta maaf baru Update sekarang dan juga mohon kritik dan sarannya.

Kepada **Kimura Megumi**-san :

Terimakasih atas dukungannya, saya akan berusaha sebaik yang saya bisa.

Hallo, minna-san ! Saya kembali dengan membawakan cerita gaje bin aneh ciptaan saya ini.

Saya minta maaf karna baru update sekarang.

Mungkin di cerita ini masih sangat amat banyak kekurangan oleh karena itu saya minta maaf sebesar-besarnya.

Saran dan Kritik sangat diterima oleh saya.

**Salam hangat , Yuki-chan.**


End file.
